Agima
Agima is a Toa of Fire from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Agima was a Ta-Matoran on Metru Nui, and was part of a group of Matoran who left on a mission of exploration. He was turned into a Toa by Toa Talon, along with two others. After the arrival on an island they found, they were informed by its Makuta, Anranok, that it was called Talinar. Over several years, they built a city, Zephincor, and several smaller villages. It was decided that their Toa team would be called the Toa Zephin, and Agima would be the leader. About ten years before Teridax gained control of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Agima suggested that Zephincor create a security force, since the Toa Zephin were often busy helping in the villages. The Zephincor Security Force was created, and, when Talon refused to, Agima picked the commander of the ZSF. Roughly nine years later, Anranok, used his Rahi control powers to capture Rahi and give them infected masks. He then unleashed the Rahi all over Talinar, and Agima was forced to spend a great deal of his time protecting the villages. Fortunately for him and his team, Zalkatrex learned of the situation and decided to help. Although a little skeptical, Agima was very grateful for his aid. Zalkatrex assisted in dealing with the Rahi while his lackeys, such as Lukanov, searched the island for Anranok's base. Eventually they succeeded in being such a nuisance that Anranok gathered several of his Rahi and Rahkshi and marched out against them. The Makuta first attempted to use his power of illusion and his own ability to persuade in an attempt to turn the Toa Zephin against Zalkatrex, but it ultimately failed and they engaged in battle. One of the Toa Zephin, Vike, was captured during the battle, but the Toa eventually prevailed when Anranok was killed by Zalkatrex, releasing the Rahi of his will. With the defeat of Anranok, Agima led the Toa in taking care of the remaining Rahi and restoring peace to the island. Zalkatrex, before departing, suggested that they join an organization known as the Order of Altronia. Many years later, The Toa found Anranok's former base, and discovered Vike within a stasis tube. Many years after that they contacted Zalkatrex, asking him to watch over Talinar. Shortly after they joined the Order of Altronia, training at the Altronia fortress and being sent on missions. Agima fought alongside his team during the assault on the Altronia fortress, and led his team during the counterattack against Makuta Cekadax. Powers and equipment As a Toa of fire, Agima has the elemental power of fire, allowing him to create, control, and absorb fire, as well as giving him resistance to heat. Agima wears the Kanohi Vohin, which allows him to transfer his own energy to a nearby person, boosting their reserves of energy at a small cost to his own. He wields a pair of swords. Though he primarily uses them for self-defense he does know how to use them aggressively. Powers and equipment Agima has the power over fire common to all Toa of that element. Personality and traits He is a justice-loving Toa, and puts a lot of trust in his friends. His time as a leader of a Toa team, as well as leading them through many hard times and fights, has hardened him somewhat. He is still assertive and a good strategic thinker, though. Trivia *Agima's team name has so far only been mentioned once in the story. *Agima and his team hasn't been featured much at all. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Characters Category:Fire Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Fire